Buildings Falling,I'm Still Crawling
by SoManipulative
Summary: Dreams? Perhaps not. Character 'death'. MY spelling isn't at it's best. And this just came to me and I had to get it down quickly. Then forgot to edit...Do forgive me.


_Pound pound pound pound. Sherlock ran. As a child,finding words to be hurtful and deceitful. Horrid and cutting,as they sliced his skin,wrapping thorny tendrils around his pale little wrists and his ankles. Feeling like there was no tomorrow,the light slowly vanishes and Sherlock falls,his knees now a brilliant crimson and melting down the skin. He scrambled up but it was no use,his legs just wouldn't find anything to push off of. Ocean water streamed down his cheeks,cleaning mud and grime as they did. Matted curls stuck to the side of his head and he screamed,mouth open wide and eyes equal. The hands reached out,digging into the soft skin. More crimson lines,more melting down along the flesh._

Help me. Save me. Someone. Anyone.

Tendrils began to cover the legs,creep up along the ankles,drenching them in a searing blackness that ate away at the cells and muscles. The boy struggled with every fiber of his being,writing under the Devil's touch,holding his head,the sensation of bones break vibrating through his small frame,more shrill screams filling the air. His back arched and it looked as if it had snapped in two,sickening crack sounding throughout the darkness that surrounded him. Fingers curled then refused to undo the gesture. Trembling,tense,pained beyond belief. Something was pulsing,throbbing and pulling at his insides. Pound pound pound pound. A jerk with every sound.

Where are you? Who are you? Find me. Please.

It trilled softly,but it was there,it was,it really was. Sherlock's eyes,falling half closed as he attempted to embrace the pain,flashed open,tiny red veins standing out against the brilliant whites of the eyes. This time,he twisted,the crunch of bones and the tear of muscle irrelevant right renewed energy,and brilliant smile,Sherlock tore at the tendrils. Ripping them from his ankles,from his skin and from the bones. He would not permit himself to go this when there was light. The blackness hissed as it was broken,crawling after the boy as he ran. It hurt beyond belief,but for the light. For the light,he would try.

Help me! I need you! Don't leave! Light!

The blond watched the little boy run towards him,the white shirt on the blond shone like a thousands smiles of truly happy children. White trousers and shoes. Everything white white about this man,and Sherlock was immediately drawn towards him. As the child got closer,John's smile widened and Sherlock,'s arms reached out,lengthening into adult sized arms,his torso growing and becoming more sculpted. Legs extended and seemed to never end,covered in black dress bottoms. Finally,the arms wrapped around the blond man's frame.

I love you. I need you. You complete me. Stay.

The smile was suddenly gone,tears filled the beautiful eyes. Horror,pain,vulnerability. Sherlock's facial expressions faltered. He did something wrong. The light was fading. John was falling. Whenever let go,tearing a piece of fabric from the man's shirt,and bringing it with him. On the edge, Sherlock leaned over,dangerously close to falling in himself,tears painting his eyes as he watched the white fade from the man's was replaced with black,crawling over the man's heart like a spider-web,covering the white,smouldering it.

...What have I done? I shouldn't have. A mistake. My fault.

The name was pronounced with agony,as though it was being ripped from the man's vocal chords. So painful and sorrowful. The feeling so being alone,of falling and having nothing to hold onto,of having tears wiped from one's face before they could even fall by a hand that was by no means merciful. The human's eyes filled up with the salted water by the second,emptying into the air around him. Beyond comprehension,the blond couldn't breath,the tar-like darkness swallowing up his lungs,his throat,his airways.

"SHERLOCK!"

John cradled Sherlock's head in one palm,the tears running down his face,his heart coming to a steady but certain stop. Blood ran over the concrete,down the digits of the medical hand. With one action,the detective had managed to bring his life to an end. Everything..everything was over. Done.


End file.
